Strange Events
by Draco'sLoverr
Summary: Harry has got the feeling that something strange is going on at Hogwarts. A certain Slytherin boy is acting stranger than usual. Harry must find out why that is! Are things as he thinks? Or is there something else going on? Takes place in year 6. Rated M for reasons. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.
1. A Head Full Of Thoughts

Harry Potter found it quite annoying that Draco Malfoy wouldn't take his eyes off him. Draco stared at him with the same narrow eyes as ever, without blinking. The tall blond boy sitting at the Slytherin table would not look away. Why? Harry could not find a good answer on that particular question .. He obviously tried to figure out a way of hexing him.  
Harry could not help it, he stared back.  
"Harry, focus!" said Hermione, who was sitting next to him, trying to help him with his Transfiguration homework

"Sure, Hermione" he said looking down on the book, trying to pay attention to what Hermione explained. But somehow he couldn't get his mind of Malfoy. He looked thinner and more scared than usual. He had changed a lot since they started year six at Hogwarts. He had stopped offending others. It was not like him. But why did Harry even care about how the fool Malfoy had changed? He didnt.. The thought just went through his mind. Nothing else. He couldn't be the only one that noticed Malfoy's changing approach.

"Harry, what's wrong with you today? You seem so distant," said Hermione worried  
"Does your scar hurt again?" Ron continued  
"No" said Harry simply and turned to leave the great hall. "I just need a bit fresh air"

Harry proceeded out of the hall and down one corridor that led out of school and into a cluster of trees. He sat down under one of them and thought. Thought of the thin line between hate and less hate. Was it possible? Could his hatred towards Malfoy have grown weaker? No! Never! Not possible! Harry talked to himself. I dont care he said repeatedly. I dont..

Hours passed, Harry had no control on how long he had been there. Ron and Hermione came towards him with quick steps.  
"Harry, you've been sitting here all day!" said Ron, staring at his best friend.  
"Yes, so what?" said Harry evasively.  
"Harry, can you tell us what's wrong?" Hermione looked genuinely worried as she stood over him and tilted her head.

"Maybe later, I just want to sleep right now," said Harry in the same evasive tone.

"Come on then mate" said Ron and dragged him off the ground. They went together into the castle and towards the Gryffindor dorms. When they got to the portrait, Ron muttered the password and the three friends parted when Hermione walked up to the girls' dormitory.

The boys went up the stairs and past Neville and Seamus who were fast asleep in their beds.  
"What the bloody hell is going on with you!" asked Ron, once again, when Harry went straight into the bedpost.

"Nothing" he muttered. "I'm just tired"

"Well then, get some sleep and stop acting weird" said Ron and drifted off to his own thoughts. Why was Harry acting weird? All he did was to stare at that slimy git Malfoy all day! Ron knew Harry was aware that Malfoy was chosen to do something, the ferret had been acting weird ever since they surprised him outside Madam Malkin's a few months ago. Harry had thought that Malfoy had been marked, that he was now a Death Eater. Ron had tried to get that thought off his mind. And he assured him that Voldemort had no use for an idiot like Malfoy in his ranks, but Harry would not listen to him. He was determined to reveal Malfoy's secret once and for all. It had to be what he was thinking about! What else could it be? Ron didn't find the right answer and fell asleep.

Harry on the other hand was wide awake, and deep into his own line of thoughts. Why did Malfoy stare at him? Was he after something? Harry didn't know. But he knew there were something really odd about Malfoy's behavior! He was a Death-Eater. Harry knew that for sure. His father was allied with Voldemort! He had to be one! And that Malfoy's aunt Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban last year didn't exactly make things easier. Harry wanted to tell someone about his thoughts, but there was no-one to talk to. Sirius had gone beyond the veil last year, Bellatrix killed him.. Harry could still her her high, screaming voice;

"I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black" over and over and over again. He clenched his fist and tried to think of something else. Anything. He could always talk to Hermione and on, but they already knew what he was thinking and thought he was barking mad. Harry knew something was going on! But what? Before Harry had time to think more he fell asleep. A restless sleep filled with images of Sirius and his parents. Until a dark shadow invaded is dreams.. Harry woke with a groan, drenched in sweat. He reached for his glasses on the nightstand. The world became a bit clearer as he tried to figure out his dream. He thought that the black shadow was fear, and the only thing he really feared was Voldemort. There was nothing new that he dreamed about Voldemort. He did it often. It was just that this dream had been more real. As if Voldemort was near. Or dementors .. He felt lonely and abandoned. As if he would never be happy forced himself to forget this. He closed his eyes and thought of The Burrow. It calmed him down enough to let him sleep. He fell into the same restless sleep but without nightmares this time.


	2. The Cursed Girl

When Harry woke up the next morning the first thing he thought was that it was Quidditch match this week, not the dream, he had forgotten it.  
"Are you better off today, Harry?" Asked Ron when he came down in the living room  
"Yes indeed" he smiled and walked out to the Great Hall and breakfast, Ron followed him.

They walked together into the great hall and sat down next to Hermione, who was busy reading the Daily Prophet.  
"Now, is there anything new?" asked Ron, and took a piece of bread.  
"Nah .. the Ministry of Magic says that the war is near, Voldemort comes closer every day" Hermione looked genuinely frightened as she sat with a coffee cup in one hand and the newspaper in the other.

"Well, he's coming, we know that." Harry said with a sigh. "But I would like to know what Malfoy is up to, if he has become a Death Eater .. I mean Voldemort have to have a way of using the bloke! Like a spy here at Hogwarts or something!"

"Harry, you're kidding, You know that Malfoy is an idiot!" said Ron, looking up from his breakfast.  
"Yes, and that's why I don't understand what Voldemort want with him!"

"Harry, you're kidding, you know that Malfoy is an idiot!" said Ron, looking up from his breakfast.  
"Yes, and that is why I do not understand what Voldemort want with him!"  
"But anyway, Harry, you have no proof that he actually has the black mark!"

"Ron! Both you and Hermione saw what he did when Madam Malkin tried to touch his arm! He is marked! He is one of them! And I will find out what he is up to!" Harry said and took a bite of his food. I have to figure out what it is! He's not normal! Harry said to himself. Harry ate the rest of his breakfast and prepared himself for some agonizing hours with Snape in the dungeons.

"Defense against the dark arts.." Snape began. Without anyone actually paying attention. Harry, Hermione and Ron didnt like Snape, no one did. he had the habit of sneaking up on people and take house-points for no reason. And he had a specific hate for Harry.. Harry thought it had something to do with his dad, he wasnt sure anymore. Nothing made sense. Harry survived through the next two hours without any trouble. Mainly because he didnt talk, all he did was to think.

The next days passed on the same way as the previous ones. More thinking.. Ron and Hermione got more and more worried at the end of each day. Harry had changed too. everything had changed. Dumbledore was getting weaker. All the teachers were worried. and with a good reason.

Not 30 miles away Voldemort and his clan of misfits planned to attack Hogwarts to get the Potter-boy He had grown stronger since his return. Gained a lot of followers too. And yet here he was.. planning to infiltrate Hogwarts. He was quite pleased with himself. The filthy scum of the wizarding world would soon know what powers he possessed. Everyone deserved to die. Anyone that contributed to the saving of the Potter-boy. Every man, woman and child that hid the boy from him.

Harry's scar hurt again. It felt like his head was ripped in two pieces.. He clenched his fist and smashed it into the wall behind him.

"Ey mate? You alright?" said Ron with a worried look on his face

"I dont.. know.." said Harry trying not to faint. He gasped for air. It had never hurt like this before. Harry fell backward and didnt know the difference of up and down. He fell into a state between being passed out and sleeping. His thoughts still running through his head like a movie in slow motion.

The next day was Wednesday.. A great day.. except the Transfiguration class with the Slytherins. Harry walked down the stairs and into the common room.

Ron and Hermione discussed the homework they had done for today as Harry walked in on them.

"Are you sure it was what McGonagall meant?" said Hermione to try and convince Ron that the answer he had written down on question five was wrong.

"Yes I am!" he said confidently

"Ok then" said Hermione and smiled when she saw Harry. "Morning, Harry," she said and put the book down.

"You skipped breakfast again," said Ron

"And?" said Harry tired

"Promise me you'll eat at lunch!" said Hermione, trying her best to hide her concerns.

"Yes, Mione" he answered and sat down beside them.

"After all.. It is Quidditch today" said Ron smiling

"I bloody hell hope that Ravenclaw beats Slytherin! I'm sick of seeing the snakes brag about how good they are!"

Harry didn't pay attention. His mind were elsewhere as always. He thought of Sirius.. If he only had Sirius to talk to about this. Everything would have been a bit easier. He kept thinking as they walked toward the Quidditch field. Why cant I leave myself alone.. I guess I'm just good at annoying myself with thought I don't understand why I have.

Halfway thorough the match Harry still hadn't said a word. Hermione and Ron figured to leave him alone with his thoughts. He wouldnt tell them what it was before he felt like it anyways. He didn't even look up when Ravenclaw beat Slytherin 130-105.

"I said Ravenclaw was going to beat them!" Harry finally said as they walked toward The Three Broomsticks.  
"Did you see Snapes face!" Ron laughed as they walked. "He looked like he most wanted to strangle Malfoy!  
Yes, Harry had noticed it, Malfoy had played incredibly poorly in the past, just as if he was sick or something. That was another thought that corrupted his mind. Harry! Stop! He commanded himself, and forced himself to talk.

"So, three butterbeers?" he asked when they entered The Three Broomsticks.

"Yes" said Ron. "With a bit ginger in mine" said Hermione

They walked over to a table in the back and sat down.

Harry put his head on the table and sighed, why did he think so much? all the time? Why did he care about the nasty Slytherin? Well, something the boy had worried Harry .. he seemed almost terrified. Like someone was gonna kill him in seconds. he had cried alot too, Harry had heard him when he walked past the bathrooms this morning. He was joined by Moaning Myrtle who frantically tried and help him.

Harry didn't have time to think anymore, because the bartender, Tom but three mugs of Butterbeer on the table as he looked up. They drank their drinks in silence and watched the people pass by the pub. Katie and Leanne sat at the table behind them discussing the match. Ginny Weasley was occupied snogging Dean Thomas causing her brother's cheeks to go slightly red. They finished their drinks and headed up towards the castle. Katie walked in front of them carrying a weird-looking package under her right arm, while trying to open the wrapping with the other.

The scream caught Harrys attention. Leanne fell to the ground screaming as Katie rose high up in the sky.

"I told her not to touch it!" she screamed looking up at Katie.

Katie suddenly fell to the ground and lay quite still.. Professor Snape came up to her and carried her up towards the castle.

"You three!" Snape said and went silently

The three friends followed him into McGonagalls office and watched the witch get sadder and sadder as it came clear to her that Katie Bell had been cursed.

"Why is it when something bad happens, it is always you three?" she asked with a sigh

"Honestly professor, I have been asking myself the same question for 5 years now" said Ron and looked at his feet.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" said McGonagall turning to Snape

"It was Malfoy!" said Harry without thinking

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter" said McGonagall shocked

"Indeed. Your evidence? " continued Snape

"I just know!" said Harry, because he just knew! This was Malfoy's doing

"You just... know? Once again, you astonish me with your gifts Potter. Gifts mortals could only dream of possessing. How grand it must be, to be the chosen one" said Snape with a low voice.

Harry turned around to avoid running up to Snape and hit him. McGonagall told them to leave, they did.

"I told you something was weird about his behavior!" said Harry when they arrived at the portrait. Ron and Hermione just sighed and went to bed. Harry fell asleep fast. Finally he had nothing to worry about, at least not Malfoy..

But Harry would soon discover that nothing is like it seems.. People he had hated, could eventually turn out to be his friends, and his friends could turn out to be his enemies.. Time would show


	3. Sometimes All It Takes Is A Kind Word

*Thank you for reading :) Please review. This chapter is Draco's POV, enjoy*

Draco Malfoy sat in the common room and thought. Everyone around him obviously thought he had hexed that Bell girl. He put his head in his hands and sighed .. Why should being a part of the Malfoy family, be so damned hard! He sighed and cursed quietly.  
"Damn, I did not hex the girl! .." he thought to himself.  
Voldemort had chosen him! Him! of all the other death ethers. Draco was scared. If he did not do as the Dark Lord commanded he would kill him. And wipe out his entire family.  
If only he had chosen his aunt instead of him. Bellatrix' bloodlust was widely known .. Broke out of Azkaban she did. Last year .. Suddenly she appeared and killed Potter's godfather. That also escaped from Azkaban two years earlier .. Since that time Voldemort had taken refuge at the Malfoy mansion. Draco was rarely there.. Much less now that he was marked. He did not want to be evil. He was not an evil person, it was not in his blood .. Nor in his mind .. People just thought he was like that since he was part of the Malfoy family. Well, he was probably a bit mean, he yelled nasty comments to people now and then. Those who did not show the proper respect of course. People like Potter and the Weasel and that Mudblood friend of theirs. Had they not been so damn arrogant and in Slytherin, he could have been friends with them .. Except the Mudblood and the Weasel of course.. So really, it was just Potter. Saint Potter. He hated that git! Why did he even think like this? He was going soft, Draco sighed again and walked out of the common room. He headed up to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and pants and crawled up under the covers and fell asleep.

When he woke the next morning he felt sick, no worried. Well what the heck! He needed space, and food.. Weird combo.. Because the Great Hall was the last place he turned to to be alone. He found his clothes and got dressed. He didn't bother with the tie and just left it hanging undone around his neck. His hair was always in perfect place. Not a hair was in the wrong place. He smirked at his reflection in the mirror. As he did every morning. He went down into the common room to find Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini sitting there discussing the Bell girl and whoever cursed her. Draco fought the urge to hex them and rub it in their faces that he didn't hex the bloody girl. They were supposed to be his friends. Allied with him! Not against him.

"You better not be talking about me again!"he spat

"Oh, look the sleeping beauty is up!" said Blaise with a frown

"Shut the fuck up!" he spat again, he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Ohh!" said Pansy with a grin. "You mad?"

Draco sent Pansy a murderous glance and marched out of the room.

Fucking assholes. When I need them to be serious they're kidding around. And when I need them to fuck with me, they're dead serious! What a bunch of misfits. He walked majestically down the hallway thinking. He collided with a Slytherin first year around the second corner. He immediately pulled out his wand and pushed it against the little boys throat.

"Watch your steps scum!" he hissed to the terrified boy

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, sir" said the boy trying not to shiver.

Draco let him go and groaned. Disrespectful jerk.. The first year olds needed someone to tell the how to behave. Especially in front of superior, older Slytherins. He went down the rest of the hallway in in through the doors to the Great Hall. A hundred pair of eyes followed him as he sat down by his table pouring himself a cup of coffee. Draco noticed that one pair of green eyes were still on him. Potter's. Draco just stared down in his black coffee and sighed again.

The day passed as it normally did. Draco went more and more into his own mind, hid himself away in dark corners and cursed everyone and everything. Soon he would need to fulfill his task. To kill him, the only man Voldemort feared. Draco banged his fists in the wall as he went back to his bedroom. He needed to sleep some hours before dinner. He did. Quiet, peaceful dreams of home. He woke up by the alarm he had set two hours later. He yawned and got up. He accompanied Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and walked towards the hall. Draco stopped in the middle of the hallway when he saw Katie Bell talking to Potter.. The only words he picked up was "curse", "necklace" and his own name. The ugly half-blood nodded towards him. Potter turned around and headed towards him. Draco felt the panic. He ran towards the bathrooms and loosened his tie while running. He felt like it was gonna strange him if he didnt get it off. He heard Potters steps behind him and ran faster. As he came closer to the bathroom he took of his sweater and stood over the white sink. He splashed some water into his face and a few sobs escaped his mouth. Relax, calm down! he commanded himself as he looked at the reflection in the mirror. He didnt notice Potter before it was too late. Potter closed the door behind him and locked it, he closed Dracos last way of escape. The last thing Draco wanted was to be locked in a bathroom with Harry fucking Potter.

"I know what you did, Malfoy!" said Harry angrily

"What? I didnt do anything!" he screamed "Nothing!"

He turned around to face Potter as he tried not to let the nervous break down take him down

"Then who the hell cursed Katie!" Potter continued looking at him suspiciously

"How the fuck would I know!" he spat. "I don't hang around with Mudbloods" he smirked to cover up his sad face, he didnt manege to keep the smirk long enough for Potter to notice that something was wrong.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Potter, and Draco thought he heard an ounce of worry in his voice.

"Nothing! You wont understand!" he screamed. Turning around to face the mirror and his own reflection again.

"How the bloody hell would you know if you don't tell me!" said Harry. Yes he was clearly worried about him. But why?

"Why would you care?" he said with a small tear running from his right eye

"You've been acting strange since we started this year, Malfoy! I know you're up to something!"

"And?" said Draco angry

"I want you to fucking tell me!" Harry screamed now. He actually stood there and demanded him to tell him his problems. Draco sighed and turned around. He paused and sighed. Could he really trust him? Potter?

"Please?" asked Potter nicely. This wasn't like him at all, maybe that was why Draco did what he did?


	4. A Stolen Kiss

Draco couldn't understand why Potter cared at all. Potter hated him, didn't he? That's why Draco walked towards him and pushed him against the wall.  
"Do not fuck with me!" he growled "For your own sake!" Harry's eyes flashed

"Here I am, trying to be nice to you!" he shouted "and you think I'm fucking with you! Put away your fucking Slytherin pride and open your eyes!"

Draco stood paralyzed, he had not expected that Potter would scream at him. The green of his eyes flashed with anger. Potter was pissed. He was not used to that either. Draco backed away and turned over the sink again.

"How can you ever understand my situation?" he growled.

"I've been through a lot of crap over the last few years, Malfoy! its not just you!"

Draco saw Potter approached his back. Now he's going to curse me he thought. The last thing he wanted was a fight with Potter. But how could he get away? The door was locked. But did he want to go? Potter placed his hand on his back and walked closer.

"Why do you do that? You hate me!" said Draco, and without moving his eyes from his reflection.

"That's your words, not mine," said Harry irritably. Draco did not know where Potter was going with this.

"I do not hate you, Malfoy!" he said again

"Why not?" said Malfoy frightened. "I mean, I've been a total ass to you and your friends"

"No, Draco, I do not hate you, you're just too proud to put down your Slytherin gestures." he explained "But yes you've been an ass.."

Draco laughed an evasive laugh and turned around.  
"What are you doing here anyways?" he asked nervously

"I just wanted to see if you were okay" Potter answered honestly. "And after all the tears I saw running down your face, you're tired, of everything"

Draco was surprised how much Potter knew of his situation. He could not stay like this anymore. His chin quivered. Tears flowed from his gray eyes. He turned away in disgust he was weak! like a stupid little Hufflepuff! Act like a fucking Slytherin! he shouted to himself. You're a Slytherin, then act like one! Draco stopped his tears and turned around again.

"He's gonna kill me!" he said. "He's going to kill everyone, if I do not do as he says!" Draco sobbed uncontrollably.

"I.. I. How .. how can i do what he asked me to?" He continued, "I'm not evil!"

Draco slammed his hand against the mirror, shattering it into thousands of small pieces. He was stuck in his hand.  
"Damn it!" he shouted "look what I did now, I am damned! He's not going to be happy with just killing me! He's killing my family too!" His voice became lower. Potter approached him again and took his hand.

"Stand still" he said in a soft voice.

His fingers ran over Draco's wounds and picked off the biggest pieces of glass from the bleeding cut.  
Draco pulled his hand away and stared at Potter.  
"You're actually quite nice" Draco admitted.

"See? I do not hate you" he smiled back, "Now let me get rid of the rest of them," he nodded toward Dracos hand.

Draco stretched it willingly out and left it in his open hand. Potters skin was softer than he had thought. He was warm but not muggy. Draco's hand were cold .. Potter didn't care about it, he went on picking pieces of glass from his hand. When he was finished Draco took his hand and looked at him.

"To be honest, I've liked you for a while now," he said softly.

Potter's eyes went from worried to caring.

"Really?" Potter asked hesitantly, as if he did not believe in him.

"Yes," said Draco and met his gaze.

"I've never told you, because i thought you hated me"

"But I don't," said Harry quietly. "Not at all"

"Can you stop fucking with me now? This is not funny!" snarled Draco "Don't tell me what I want to hear!" Draco leapt towards Potter and slammed him into the nearest wall

"Don't you lie to me!" he continued "Not now!"

Draco looked into the green eyes of the boy in front of him, looking for a sign that he had lied, but he couldn't find any. Did Potter really like him? Draco grinned at the boy and leaned forward. He placed his lips upon Potter and kissed him. To his great surprise, Potter kissed him back. Potter moaned and kissed wilder. Draco's hands tangled in his dark unruly hair. Draco felt Potter's hands slide up and down his back as they kissed. Draco stared at him as he broke the kiss.

"You're not lying?" He asked, but it came out more like a statement. He looked down on his hand and said

"I must not tell lies" he smiled "And I didn't"

"I.. Potter, I mean.." Draco began

"Draco.. call me Harry, I think were passed the last name thing" Draco agreed and smiled.

"Do you love me?" asked Harry with a smile on his face

Draco smirked and kissed him again. Harry was so overwhelmed by the kiss that he lost his balance and fell on top of Draco on the floor. Draco smirked.

"Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy?" he laughed

"Umm.." said Harry and winked. "I think you know"

Draco put his arms on his back and sighed.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this"

"I think I may have a tiny clue," said Harry "Probably as long as I have wanted it"

Draco smiled, not the usual smirk, but a genuine smile. Harry smiled back and kissed the tip of his nose. They got up and looked at eachother

"Harry? We should get together to night, dont you think?" said Draco seductively and winked.

"Yep, defiantly" he smirked and sighed.

"Meet me outside the Room of Requirement at 10 pm. Sharp!" said Draco and fixed his tie. He grabbed his wand and passed Harry, he stole a quick kiss as he passed him.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" said Harry smiling.

Draco left and Harry felt like screaming. But he better not, all he could think about what that he couldn't fucking wait till tonight!


	5. Drinking Game?

Harry ran down the hallway with a smile on his face. He had just kissed Draco Malfoy.. Or Draco had kissed him. And they were in love, that's why Draco had been so tense around him lately. And of course is current state.. Poor Draco. Harry knew how his father behaved and Draco's aunt didn't make his family life easier. Harry stopped and headed out for his usual spot under the tree. He smiled to himself. What would Draco prepare for him tonight? But the thought of Draco crying over the sink.. well.. that memory was stuck in his brain. Draco didn't want to be evil. Draco wasn't an evil person, rather a misunderstood one, much like himself. Harry was the chosen one, and Draco was the boy who made all the wrong choices. But Harry could help him? If Draco would accept his help that is. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't sit like that for a long time before he heard steps.

"Hey mate, you look relaxed" said Ron "Anything happened?"

Harry wanted to tell him, but he knew Ron, and he also knew his reaction. Ron hated Draco. So Harry opened his eyes and smiled

"No not really" he said trying to hide a grin "Nothing special"

"Well, mate, you aint much of a good liar" said Ron suspiciously "tell me?"

"I can't, I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see" he giggled.

Harry got up and left Ron under the tree with a suspicious look on his face. Harry just smiled, the clock was now 9 pm. He had an hour before he was gonna meet Draco again. Harry headed up to his bedroom. He almost ran down Hermione on his way.

"Harry! You look happy!" she said smiling

"Yes, I am happy!" he said and moved her out of the way. He giggled on his way up the stairs, Hermione looked after him with the same suspicious look on her face that Ron had 10 minutes earlier. Harry pulled his trunk out from under his bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He put it on the bed and walked over to his closet to find some more comfortable clothes. He pulled of his sweater and tie and figured that would do. He didn't expect Draco to let him wear clothes for long anyways. He walked around in his room for 45 minutes thinking on Draco, he hadn't seen any sign of lies in the stormy grey eyes of his lover. Draco meant it. Harry smiled to himself and grabbed his cloak. He walked down the stairs and passed Luna and Neville snogging on the couch. Ha! he thought, I knew it. He walked out of the portrait-hole and along the wall up to the third floor. He walked pass the last corner and he saw Draco stand in front of a huge iron door. Draco faced away from him, so Harry took the chance and wriggled his arms around Draco's slim waist.

"Hey" said Draco and leaned his head back for a kiss.

Harry moved his arms further up around Draco's chest as he kissed him passionately. Draco opened his mouth and let Harry's tongue in.. Their tongues entwined each other as Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt.

"Not here" Harry moaned into Draco's mouth.

"You're probably right" Draco kissed him quickly and grabbed his hand. They entered the room. The room was dark, only lit up by candles. Draco looked at Harry with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You like it?" He asked, knowing Harry's answer by the look on his face.

"Yes, you and your Slytherin pride" he said and kissed him. Draco's hands tangled again into Harry's unruly mess of hair. Draco moaned loudly into Harry's mouth as they kissed.

"How I love to hear you moan" said Harry and winked

Draco smiled and looked at Harry playfully  
"Are you wondering what I have planned for us?"

"Yes actually I am, are you gonna tell me soon?" Asked harry and looked at Draco

With a tiny little flick of Draco's wand, 42 shot glasses flew out of the nearest cupboard and landed on the floor in front of them.

"Really? 21 shots?" Said harry, last time he played that drinking game, didnt end that well. Draco smirked and kissed Harry's nose. With another flick of his wand a bottle of firewiskey landed beside the glasses.

"1 shot every 5 minutes" said Draco playfully "and we'll take it from there" Draco and Harry looked at each other and smiled. They took the first shot, and the second one, then the third. In the middle of the fifth, Harry started to giggle uncontrollably. Draco didnt notice, he giggled too, Harry Potter was his. The Boy Who Lived, the boy with the beautiful green eyes and the messy black hair was his. Draco looked down on his seventh shot glass, and up on Harry's face. harry giggled and grabbed his fifth glass. 1o minutes later they had forgotten which glass they were on and just grabbed eachother.

"I feel like fucking you now" said Draco and giggled. "What do you say, Potter?"

Harry's eyes sparkled. He brought his hand up to Dracos shirt and ripped it off him. Draco enjoyed the sight of a desperate Harry, laughing.

"Really? Are you so desperate?"

Harry did not answer, he groaned. His tongue found its way from Dracos jaw to his neck. licking every piece of skin visible. Harry took the time to suck on Draco's nipple. He felt goose bumps on the back of his lover. Harry wriggled closer to Draco. His hand landed on Dracos crotch.

"Now, who is the desperate one?" Harry moaned. Draco pulled off his pants and groaned when Harry's hand came in contact with his cock. His erection was painful.

"Harry, if you touch me again im gonna come! And i dont feel like coming anyplace else than inside of you, so hurry the fuck up!"  
Harry reacted and pulled off his clothes.

"Damn how beautiful you are!" Draco sighed happily.

Harry sat astride Dracos lap.  
"Accio lube" groaned Draco and a bottle of lube came floating toward him. A few seconds later Harry felt Dracos slim fingers slip inside him. He moaned quietly.

"Draco, hurry the fuck up!" said Harry. Draco smiled, a drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

"Come" he said and bit Harry's lip "I need you as much as you need me" Harry groaned and lowered himself over Dracos cock.  
"Fuck .. fuck .." Draco said as he slipped inside him. They found the rhythm fast and it didn't take long before Draco Malfoy experienced the most extreme orgasm he had ever had. He screamed as his cum left him. Draco fell exhausted back with Harry still on top of him. Harry leaned slightly forward and grabbed Draco's lips with his own. But Draco had different plans, he slipped away from Harry and lowered himself down to Harry's crotch. Draco licked up the few juicy drops that already had escaped Harry's cock. He continued to lick Harry's shaft and around the head and felt his erection grow. Draco had his mouth halfway down Harry's shaft and continued sucking it further into his mouth. And with a few licks around the head again, Harry came. Draco felt the salty thick substance run down his throat. Harry sighed and dragged Draco up for a kiss. Their tongues entwined and Harry could still taste himself inside Draco's mouth. Harry's hands tangled into Draco's now messy hair.

"I love you" Draco whispered as soon as the snog ended.

"And I love you"

Harry and Draco fell backwards into a peaceful sleep. There they were, the Slytherin and the Gryffindor. Together.


	6. We Can't Be Seen

Draco woke up in a haze the next morning, by the light buzz of the alarm he had set the night before. Harry was still sleeping peacefully beside him. He smirked as the pulled the covers off him. He kissed Harry's collarbone, down on his chest. And ran his fingers over the soft skin at his hipbones. His cock rested against his thighs. Harry sighed in his sleep as Draco ran his fingers over the shaft.  
"Not your fingers, nor your mouth" said Harry with a sleepy voice.  
Draco smiled at the boy underneath him and found the bottle of lube once again. But Harry stopped him. Draco took the hint and stopped. Suddenly he felt a finger inside him, then three. His entrance dilated He felt Harry grow hard underneath him. He took place astride Harry's lap and moaned happily. Harry's cock slipped inside of him.  
"Mmm Draco.." Harry moaned his name as many times before.  
Draco rotated his hips, causing them both to moan loudly of pleasure.  
Harry's hands where all over Draco's cool pale skin, rediscovering everything again. Harry ran three fingers over Draco's abs and hipbones pushing him down.  
"So.. close" moaned Harry in between gasps of air.  
Draco lowered himself once more and felt Harry's cum fill him up. Harry's gasps of air became more frequent as he screamed when the orgasm came. Draco came exactly at the same time. Their screams of pleasure filled the air.  
They fell over in a mess of arms and legs gasping for air. Harry leaned closer to Draco and kissed him.  
After a few minutes Draco looked at him and said  
"As much as as I would like to stay here and shag you all day long, I cant. We need to get back to our dorms before the others wake up"  
"Come on.. few more minutes" said Harry pulling him down for another kiss  
Draco smiled.  
"I'm sorry sleepy, next time"  
Harry pulled the covers over himself and fell back to sleep. Draco laughed and pulled the covers off him again. He whispered a cleaning charm and pointed at Harry's stomach and chest.  
"Holy fuck! How about a warning?" groaned Harry as the cum and sweat were washed off.  
I did warn you, and besides, I don't think having trace of my cum all over your body would make this easier"he said smiling  
"Nah.. agreed"said Harry and sat up.

They got dressed in 5 minutes and when they walked out of the room Harry stopped Draco.  
"Wait, you're gonna need this" he said and gave Draco the invisibility cloak  
"But Harry, this belonged to your father?" said Draco with a confused look on his face.  
"Your snake friends would never stop mocking you if they found out, my buddies can come around, but the fact that I am Harry Potter and a Gryffindor would only give you a hard time you don't deserve" he explained and smiled. "And we can't be seen!"  
Draco took the invisibility cloak and smiled. He kissed Harry goodbye and disappeared around the next corner.

Draco rushed towards the Slytherindorms. He had to get back before his room-mate, the idiot Blaise Zabini woke up.. Zabini obviously thought that he and Draco had a thing.. Yes he might have shagged hin once in year 4, but that didnt mean that they had a thing. Fucking Blaise! if he found out he would ruin everything. No, no one could know that he and Harry were together. Harrys friends, hiw would they react? Harry had said theywould come around, but Draco wasnt quite sure.. Every Gryffindor had called him The Ferret since year 4 when a professor had turned into the white stinking animal..  
That event made Draco unable to trust anyone, he didnt even trust his own godfather! Well, he didnt like Snape that much anyways..  
Draco stopped infront of the portrait and uttered the password.  
"Mudblood"  
"Ohh.. shagged another defenseless Puff have we, Draco?" said the witch in the portrait.  
"No! And its Mr. Malfoy to you filthy halfblood!" he murmured angrily.

"Well then, Mr. Malfoy have you shagged a puff?" the portrait asked again  
"Im a Malfoy, and we sure as hell dont shag puffs!"  
"A lion then?" the portrait continued  
Draco snkrked and uttered the password again, and the portrait swung aside clearing the way into the slytherin commonroom.  
"Malfoy shagged a lion, nanananananaa" he heard the portrait scream behind him,he didnt care, he had shagged a lion, but he wouldnt say who.  
"Drake? Where the fuck have you been?" said a voice in the back of the room.  
"Shagging in lion, i knew you were stupid, but i didnt know you were deaf too!" groaned Draco "And stop calling me Drake!"  
"Ohhh.. angry Draco.." mocked Blaise  
"Im going to fucking torture you hslf to deqth, and then strangle you slowly" Draco did mean what he said.. He wasnt scared of using the torture curse.. His aunt Bellatrix had teached him several painful ones, but he couldnt risk being expelled now, and certanly nlt by cursing a fucking idiot like Blaise.  
Blaise backed off crossing words with Malfoy wasnt a good thing to start the day with.  
Draco headed up to his bedroom and changed into some cleaner cloates.

Harry walked through the portrait hole and almost walked straight into Ron.  
"Harry! we were looking for you, where have you been?"  
"Nowhere" said Harry  
"He spent the bigh shagging a Puff!" said Seamus Finnigan from somewhere behind him.  
"I didnt shag no puff!" saidHarry and pushed his friends away. He walked up the stairs snd smiled to Hermione coming out of her bedroom.  
"Wow, you look fresh" she said smiling back at him.  
"Morning, Mione"

Hermione were happy that Harry finally had manage to cheer himself up. She didnt know how he did that but that didnt matter.  
Harry continued up The stairs to get a short half an hour nap before he went to eat breakfast, he hadnt slept much. The whole night he had stared at sleeping Draco kissing every part of his naked skin. Harry fell asleep. He woke up 35 minutes later and rushed to potions with Snape. Just the class needed to wreck his mood. He ran down the stairs, out of the portrait hole and down to the dungeons. He didnt hear the light steps behind him, suddenly a cloak blocked his sight, he turned around to face his attacker and saw Draco smirking.

"Hello, love" he said and kissed him. "I couldnt stay away"

Draco dragged the cloak off him and kissed him again. Harry forgot time and place and the fact that Professor Severus Snape was right around the corner..


	7. A Smack In The Face

Harry saw Snapes feet around the corner and reacted quickly. If he pulled away Snape would figure it out. They stood so close to eachother that Snape would get that they snogged, the other option was to do plan two..

"Im sorry" he said and raised his fist and punched Draco straight in the face. Draco got the clue and punched Harry back exactly the second Snape headed around the corner.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter" said Snape in his nasal tone. "Detention after class!"  
He marched past them and and into the class room.

"I'm sorry love" whispered Harry.  
"I got it, we couldnt risk being seen, at least not by Snape" he whispered back. "And Im sorry about that" he said looking at Harrys nose.

"Let me fix it for you" he pointed his wand at Harrys nose and muttered a silent "Episkey"

Harrys nose slided back into place.  
"I love you" Draco leaned forward and gave Harry a quick kiss before they headed into class.

They were going to brew a hard potion which Harry had made once, in year 3.. Didnt go that well, back then he was paired with Seamus, who had a particular skill with making things blow up. He blew up the cauldron giving himself and Harry some nasty burn scars and a week in the hospital. Well, this time, Harry was paired with Hermione. Which meant that he didnt have to do much, Hermione already knew how to brew the potion and made is prefectly to Snapes great disaproval. Snape had hated Hermione for her excellent mind since the first year. He had called her a know-it-all the first week. Hermione however, didnt care. She knew that brains would outsmart envy in the end. Harry knew Snape didnt envy her, but deep inside he thought Snape actually saw a bit of connection between Hermione being cleaver and himself when he went to school. Harry had discussed Snape several times with Sirius. Harrys line of thoughts where broken when Hermione slammed her book in the desk to gdt his attention.

"Harry! Pay attention" she said shaking her head

"Im trying" said Harry, he wasnt really trying, he was staring at the blonde boy three feet from him. Dracos left eyes had a light shade of blue. Harry were genuinly sorry for actually hitting him, he could have faked it, but again.. Draco turned around a few seconds later and gave Harry a quick look.

The class ended, Harry and Draco didnt leave.. They had a detention.. With Snape.

"Since I know how much you two enjoy spending time togheter, the two of you has to enter the Forbidden Forest to get me my most needed ingredients for tomorrows class" Snape said and handed them a list of plants and berries.

"And I would love to be around just to enjoy the sight of you two working together for two hours, but sadly I cant.. And dont even think of leaving.. if you do each of you will lose your house 250 points and another two months of detention!" Snape raised his voice when he said the last part of the sentance. Snape marched out of the classroom and left Harry and Draco behind. Draco turned around facing Harry when Snape closed the door.

"Im so sorry about that" said Harry running his finger carefully over Dracos black eye. Draco smiled to him

"It's okay Harry" said Draco "Its better this way than getting caught" Draco took Harrys hands and pulled him in for a longing kiss. A few seconds later Harry was pulling in Draco's shirt eager to get it off.

"Harry, wait! Not here, if Snape drops by to check something we're fucked!" Harry backed off knowing Draco was right.

"And besides, shagging you in a forest.. interesting thought" Draco smirked as he saw Harrys eyes glowing with anticipation. They grabbed the list and walked out of the dungeon. When they got outside the school Draco grabbed Harrys hand and dragged him towards the forest. When they got a bjt deep into the forest the two biys coukdnt keep their hands away from eachother. Draco pushed Harry backwards into the nearest tree and kissed him quickly. He licked Harrys neck and collarbone, ripped open his shirt and caressed his nipple. Harry moaned and felt his cock harden, the hard limb pressed against the soft fabric of his pants.

"Lets find the fucking berries, then I'll fuck you nice and slow after?" asked Draco.

"D..eal" Harry moaned and went along with Draco to find the freaking ingredients. Harry never knew that Draco was a skilled herbologist.. Apparently he was. They found the first four ingredients in no time. He laughed when Harry came back with a rotting apple instead of the chestnut they needed. They wandered along hand in had in the dark forest for another 20 minutes looking for the last two ingredients. They bottled seven drops of clear water from the poisoned river and headed back to the little opening where the moonlight began to spread little streams of light through the forest. Draco smiled to himself. They played along well, Snape was still under the impression that they hated eachother. But their hate had slided over into pure romance and affection. Draco needed to feel Harry everytime he had the chance as much as Harry needed to feel him.

The leaves had begun to fall of the trees creating a bed of red, orange yellow and brown colors on the cold ground. Draco looked over to Harry to assure himself that their thoughts were alike. Harry giggled and kissed Draco on his upper lip. Draco grabbed Harrys face with his hands and pulled him one inch down. He licked Harrys lips tasting the sweet taste of pure Harry.. Harrys tongue entered his mouth licking every inch possible of finding. Making a thrill run down Dracos spine. Damn he wanted this boy.. He couldnt possibly resist him, and he couldnt find a reason to resist him anyways.. not anymore that is


	8. Spotted

Draco pushed Harry backwards, he fell onto the little bed of leaves. Draco ripped his shirt open. He was desperate. He graoned when the zip of Harrys pants got stuck. He screamed a spell and Harrys pants disappeared. Harrys cock rose and rested on his stomach. Draco giggled when he saw Harrys face.  
"Tie me up!" said Harry "I want you to have control"  
Draco didnt have to hear that twice.  
"Incacerous" black ropes came out of nowhere and bound Harrys hands above his head.  
Draco smirked and simply waved his wand to make all his cloates disapper. He moaned as his cock came free of the tight fabric. A light wind blew in from the south making Dracos hair fall down in his eyes.

"Ready?" whispered Draco

"Mhm" Harry moaned as Draco sat down across his lap. He bent forward. Pressed his cock against Harrys. He moaned when Harry kissed him. Dracos tongue explored Harrys well known mouth. How he loved this boy. Draco bit Harrys lower lip as they Draco ended the kiss he simply moved his mouth from Harrys lip to his jaw kissing from behind his ear to his chin. He moved down on his neck and bit. Harry moaned as he felt Dracos teeth bite the sensitive skin on his neck. Draco left a bright red lovebite.. He moved down to Harrys shoulder. He kissed his way toward his chest. Draco loved having the control of Harry. Atleast now. He smiled when he felt Harry move beneath him, deperatly trying to satisfy his aching cock. Draco reached down and grabbed Harrys erect cock, pulling the foreskin up and back. Harry lifted his head and planted a kiss on Dracos forehead. He moaned again, Draco looked up on him.

"Sometimes I wish you could stop moaning, Im going mental down here.. But then again, you being sexy is causing me more pleasure in 10 minutes " he winked and continued to kiss his hipbones. Draco knew that Harry was close, so he moved left and licked the the head of Harrys cock carefully. Harry had no control of himself, he moaned every five seconds, he couldnt help it, Dracos tease were neverending.

"Draco. Fucking hell! Comeon!" He litterally screamed to the boy playing with his cock, tangling his hands into his white blonde hair.

"What exactly did you tell me a few days ago?" he asked with a small wink.

"For fucks sake!" Harry knew where he was going. "Ok.. pleasee!" He moaned and hoped that was enough. Draco licked further down Hartys shaft and smiled. He liked to hear him beg. It took the proud mask off him. Harry shivered. Like a leaf in the wind. Draco continued, slided his tongue up and down making Harry move faster. Suddenly Draco stopped.

"I love when you cant hold it anymore so I'm actually in the helping mood." Draco smiled and positioned himself over Dracos cock, lowering himself slowly. Draco moaned when Harrys cock touched his entrance. Draco lowered himself more letting Harrys cock fill him up. Harry moaned loudly.

"Fuck.."

Draco moved up and down causing Harrys swearing to get up another level. He moaned.. Harry was close.. So close. Harry moaned louder than ever and came with a groan. Draco moaned happily as the warm cum filled him up.

"I fucking.. love you!" said Harry trying to catch his breath.

"I love.. you so fucking much more" Draco whispered and reached up for a kiss. He untied Harry at the same time

"I'm glad we're here and not in the castle, because no one could possibly avoid hearing you" Draco smirked and kissed Harrys cheek.

"You aint that much of a silent lover yourself" said Harry and let his arms around Dracos back pulling him down. Draco ended up with his face on Harrys chest. Harry was playing with his hair looking up on thw sky above them, the stars there git both of them to realise they actually had detention And were supposed to hand in the ingredients to Snape.

"We have to go, detention is soon over" said Harry and drew a finger down Dracos jaw.

"Now we dont" said a tired Draco silently.

"Im afraid we do, unless you want Snape to come snooping and find us naked.."

"I fucking hate when you're right" groaned Draco and got off Harry.

They found sock, shirts, pants and shoes kn the pile of clothes laying on the cold groud. Harry grabbed the bag of ingredients and the list In one hand, and Dracos hand in the other. The walked past some old trees on their way back. Harry took thoughts into action and pushed Draco carefully against one of them kissing him passinatly

"Payback!" He smirked

"What if anyone sees us?" Asked Draco worried.

"I cant say I care, remember, Im a seeker and when I have found my price I hold on to it till the end"

That did calm Draco down. He had already gone through a whole lot of scenarios in his head, with people walking in on them. Luckily he didnt know how one of them would be needed in about 20 minutes because up in the castle Snape started to miss his personal puppets.. The tall man walked slowly out of the castle past Hagrids hut and a bit into the forest. He hid behind a tree when he heard steps approaching. He stared a while. Harry Potter came out of the woods hand in hand with Draco Malfoy.. He didnt believe his own eyes. He watched as Potter pushed Malfoy up against a tree, he was about to leap forward to save him from the curse Potter was about to cast, when he kissed him.. Snapes jaw dropped an kissed Malfoy.. and Malfoy kissed back. Professor Severus Snape was shocked. That didnt happen alot.. He thought he had punished Potter and Malfoy.. But he had actually been doing them favor.. He backed off Into the shadows as they walked up towards the castle, still holding hands. Suddenly and evil grin spread across his face. He could use this! To his profit! He took two steps forward and cleared his voice..


	9. Survival

Harry and Draco jumped around when they heard the voice behind them.  
"So this is the chosen ones secret" he grinned  
Draco didnt know what to do, neither did Harry. How much had he seen?  
"Like me and Harry are the first wizards kissing around here?!" said Draco partly asking and partly screaming, Harry had to hold him back, if he didnt Snape would have faced a tiny little problem.

"Both of you, my classroom. 5 minutes!" he said when he passed them, rushing towards the castle.  
"Oh my fucking god"sighed Harry, his heart was still pounding, obviously trying to leave his chest. Draco tightened the grip of Harrys hand and looked him in the eyes.  
"If my father finds out about us.. Im dead and youre dead too, I mean.. Him and the others are trying to kill you. Imagine if I came home with you for a dinner or something.."  
"He's not gonna tell, this is for him really good news. He is gonna use every inch of this to his profit" said Harry. Snape had began digging his own grave they just needed to find a way to push him into it.

Draco nodded and looked down on his feet as they walked towards the dungeons, he was prepared to fight for the man he loved.  
They walked slowly, hand in hand. Past staring portraits and other hallways leading elsewhere, all they wanted was to just run down one of them and disapper into the night.  
Their steps gave hollow echos down the empty corridor. Harrys breath quickened as they reached the classroom.  
"Draco? Remember, whatever happens I. still love you!"  
Draco smiled, but failed to hide his concern.  
He leaned towards Harry and kissed him. They forgot the world for ten short seconds before they were pushed back into the dilemma of their lives.  
"Forever until the end" said Draco and looked at Harry assuring him that everything would be just fine.

They walked into the dark classroom, seeing Snape leaning over the desk they almost shagged on earlier that day.. Both Harry and Draco wanted to curse the tall, pale, skinny man.. He had an evil smirk on his face when he saw them. He nodded towards two wooden chairs and gestured them to sit. He looked at them with eyes mixed with fury and enjoyment  
"Do you have any idea of how out of place this is!?" he said looking down on them  
"How is me and Harry kissing out of place?" Draco almost screamed.  
"I dont know if thats all you managed to do in that forest" he answerd pushing his black dirty hair out of his eyes. He wanted to see every second of this, enjoying the fall of Potters glory.  
"And if I did shag him in that bloody forest, why the fuck do you care?" Draco spat and sent a murderous glare Snapes way.

"Me? I couldnt have cared less, but, since I am your godfather I have to. The family you happen to be a part of is one of the most respected families in the wizarding world."

Harry couldnt hear anything.. Snape had blocked his mind. He sat quite still trying to find away to remove the spell. What would happen? What would Snape do? Harry looked down kn hjs feet again and sighed. He didnt know what to say or do.

Draco on the other hand was occupied trying to murder Snape with his mind.  
"You are a memeber of the family which have been trying to catch Harry Potter for years, to restore their glory! You are sentenced to do a most important task to help us do that! Dont come here and say you love him?"  
Draco was about to say something, but Snape cut him off.  
"How do you think he would react? If you came along saying youre fucking Harry Potter every now and then, instead of killing him?"  
"I dont fucking care about what he, or my father thinks! My love for Harry is real! So is his love for me! We're happy!" Dracos eyes were black with fury, his anger was turimg to bevome sadness. He needed Harry, he couldnt go on with his family, he wasnt like them!

"Stay away from him!" Snapes voice cracked into screaming.  
"No" Draco regused to listen to him.  
"If you dont stay away from him, Im going to tell them, and they will kill you for not doing your job." said Snape putting on his previous motionless face.  
"You will become abandoned Draco, then you will be killed, do you want that?" asked Snape with a more caring voice

Harrys thoughts were clearer now. He turned around to see Draco walk out of the room. He didnt look at him. Not a single look.  
Mr. Potter, you may return to your dorm, with 250 points taken from Gryffindor as a reminder of things not apropriate of doing." he said grinning at him.  
Harry mumbled a nonverbal curse looking at Snape.  
"Trying to attack a teacher, -50"  
Harry locked his eyes at the floor and sighed as he walked out of the classroom. Draco were just around the second corner sitting on the floor. Tears running from his grey eyes. Harry sat down beside him and pulled the invisibility cloak over them, they couldnt risk being spotted again..  
"Im.. im sorry Harry" croaked Draco, trying to wipe away his tears.  
"For what?" he asked  
"We need to end this.."

"End what?" he asked first, but then he realised what Draco was talking about.  
"No we dont, we just have to be more careful" he whispered.  
"Remember who you are, you are not a silly little puff who backs out when things get tough, you are a Slytherin! And I love you! You cant throw it away for something like this! We're in this together, I'm here and im not going anywhere"  
Draco lifed his head and looked at the boy sitting beside him, he had just swore not to leave him behind.  
He placed his arms around Harrys chest and pulled him closer. He could hear Harrys beating heart slowing down, he was calmer and not worried anymore.

Here he was the Slytherin Prince, crying. Sometimes he had wished for a more understanding family, or a more understanding father that is. Lucius Malfoy had pushed his son down for years, inprenting his views of certain people on him. Draco had his own opinions on that stuff, but his father didnt care much of them. His mother had always said he should speak his mind but Draco knew that speaking his mind would result in a rather big discussing with his father which he did eveverything to avoid. And on top of all this Snape had almost made him break up with Harry.. He wasnt much of a godfather. Rather an annoying character in his life which kept showing up now and then and making his life a living hell. Earlier the same year, Snape had gotten a visit from his mother and aunt. That 'meeting' had ended up with a discussing if he was suited for Voldemorts job or not.. He didnt want to know. He wanted to life his life. With all the things he liked and needed. Which all lead down to one little thing; Harry Potter.


	10. At The Point Of Explaining

Weeks passed.. they didnt see eachother anymore. Snapes eyes were on then all the time. Wherever they went. Harry sat on the edge of his bed trying not to thing of anything. Without the slightest little touch of sucess. He couldnt believe that Snape actually saw them. But the worst part.. He almost convinced Draco to break up with him. Being a part of the Malfoy family took its turn on Draco, Harry had noticed years ago, when he met Draco and his father in the shop in Diagon Alley. He had a strong grip on his son. Forcing him go share his opinions on certain things. Harry wanted to make it go away. Draco had had enuogh pain already, he didnt want to cause him more, if his father ever found out it would be the death of them both. Harry had ended up on the conclusion that he would die anyways. The profecy of last years raid in the Ministry Of Magic and specifically said that none of them could live while the other was alive. He reached out for his cloak only to find out that he had left it with Draco. He wahted to run away, figure out a way of taking revenge.

Out of nowhere a shadow filled the floor in front of Harry's feet. He looked up find Hermione looking down on him.  
"Harry James Potter, you have some explaining to do!" she said and took place on the bed beside him  
"What do you need me to explain?" he asked covering up his worried face  
"Your behavior! You look like youre about to lose a part of you!"  
"I am, actually, Im losing a bit of me every second" he said sighing  
"Please tell me, youre my bestfriend! I know there is something about Malfoy!" She said trying to pull the truth out of him "Please tell me?"

Harry sat still for a moment, wondering if he actually should tell her.. It had been weeks withput any nirmal conversations between them. Of course they were worried, they were his friends.. They needed to know, he couldnt keep all this to himself.  
"I'm gonna tell you" he said after a while. "I think Ron might want to hear this, I dont know if he will like it but its better to tell him."

10 minutes later Ron and Hermiome were sitting in his bed. Just in case anyone decided to scream, he had put up a silencing charm around his bed.  
"Well mate.." said Ron waiting for him to explain.  
"Umm.. well.." he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst.  
"This has been going on for weeks but it took off at the Quidditch game a month ago.. At the time i was obsessed with finding out if Draco Malfoy was a deatheater or not. I found out a bit more about him that i expected to" he started.  
"What? He is an animagus? Haing the shape of a ferret?" said Ron sarcasticly. Harry looked at him trying to smile of his joke but it came out looking like he was in pain so he gave up.  
"No not really" he continued.  
"Let's just say I came across him in a not so Malfoy-like moment. This was right after Katie came back from St. Mungos, I followed him to the bathroom, and.." he paused, to Hermione and Rons great disaproval.  
"Please continue, Harry" said Hermione and smiled at him.

Harry gave himself a few minutes to find the right way of saying he was in love with Draco Malfoy, he didnt find a very good way so he decided to just say it, he was shivering when he continued

"And I found out that he was acting weird because he was in love with someone he shouldnt have loved.  
Deep inside Harry hoped they got the clue, but they didnt..  
"In love with who? McGonagall?" Said Ron with a grin, but stopped as soon as he saw Hermiones face.  
"No, Ron, he was and still is in love with.. me" Harry sighed and looked down.

"And youre using this against him?" asked Ron a few minutes later, hoping he would take advantage of it  
"Umm.. not exactly" was all Harry managed to say before Hermiones jaw dropped.  
"When you say is in love with you?" she said "Do you mean 'is' like you love him back or 'is' like you told him you dont love him and he wont accept it?"

Ron didnt know what to say, he fonally understood what Harry tried to tell them.  
"No Harry? Harry? You cant be gay?" he said in denial  
"I can, and I am" said Harry, he felt multiple pounds lighter inside and started to smile..  
Hermiones face cracked into the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. She litterally threw herself around his neck and hugged him  
"Harry! Im soo happy for you!" she screamed and smiled even wider.  
Ron didnt quite get it.  
"So, you're with the ferr.. I mean Malfoy?" He said trying to hide some of his discomfort.  
"I am" said Harry and tried to smile.  
"Ronald! Comeon! Im sure Malfoy is great! I mean if he wasnt nice to Harry, why on earth would Harry be dating him?"  
"I guess you have a point!" He said, smiling at them,but that smile disappeared as soon as it got on his face  
"You're sleeping with him?" he shouted  
"Ronald" said Hermiome strictly " I'm sure they have a prefect relationshio with all that goes with it! It's Harrys buisness whatever he choose to do with his life and his body"  
"Thanks Hermione!" Said Harry, happy to avoid explaing his and Dracos sexual part of the relationship. "So, yiu're not gonna avoid me like the plague?" He asked carefully, not to piss off Ron  
"I'm not, im glad you see the caring, loveable side of Mal.. Draco" she said, still smiling "I am truly happy for you, and dont worry about Ronald, he'll come around" she blinked and turned to Ron.  
"Well, thank you for listening, understanding and all" Harry said and looked gratefully at his friends.  
"Anytime" said Hermione and dragged Ron out of the bedroom. "We'll let you sleep now Harry, see you tomorrow" said Ron finally when they left the room.  
Harry smiled and fell back on his bed. He had lifted one stone off his chest. A few more to go and they would be safe. Him and Draco. Forever until the end.


	11. In Need

Draco sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room. He wanted to tell his parents, about everything. Just to make sure Snape didnt get the enjoyment of that. He loved Harry.. what the flying fuck was so out of place with that? Nothing! He hadnt talked to Harry alone for weeks.. Hadnt tasted his sweet lips for a month. He was about to go mad, or atleast he thought so. Snape was the wall between them. He haunted Draxos steps wherever he went. He was never alone.  
All he wanted was to see Harry. He had wandered from the bathroom where they first kissed to the room of requirement trying tonhold on to the memories of him and Harry and they love they had shared.  
Even Dracos friends had noticed there was something strange about him lately. He didnt trust them enough to tell them, they hated Harry too much to accept that they were together, and he couldnt hope for understanding.

"Hey Drakey?" Said Blaise a few minutes later. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong" he answered and smirked to cover up his worried face  
"And stop calling me that!"  
"Not in the friendly mood I see" said Blasie and blinked.  
"No, Blaise! I'm not fucking you tonight, tomorrow or any other day!" he spat, knowing Blaise' intentions.  
Blaise took off with a sad face, he wanted to get shagged..

Draco tossed and turned all night unable to sleep. He wanted Harry.. He pulled Harry's invisibility cloack out from under his bed and walked silently out of his room and down the stairs.

He walked down the familiar hallways leading to the Gryffindor dorms. He arrived at the portrait and looked at the fat lady.  
"Harry?" She asked with a little smile on her face  
"Yes" he nodded and gestured her to let him pass. She did..  
He walked slowly up the stairs to Harrys bed and passed the other Gryffindors, snoring fast asleep.  
He sat down on Harrys bed, ran a finger down his jaw.  
"Harry?" He whispered silently and kissed him, how he had longed for that.  
"Draco?" Harry had woken up and stared at him with eyes full of tears. "Is that really you"  
Draco smiled and crawled up under the covers beside him.

They didnt talk much, they had to get everything put of the short minutes they had left.  
"Draco, please? I need you.." Harry begged  
"I'm sorry love, I cant, not now.." Draco hated to tell him that.. But if Snape decided to use veritaserum on him, it was better to not have shagged Harry.  
Harry pulled him closer begging him again and again.  
"A quick one?" The look in Harrys eyes got Draco, he pulled of his pants quickly and got the lube.

Draco's cock were already erect from a night filled with thoughts of Harry.  
Harry moaned when he entered him. A tiny moan escaped Dracos lips when Harry pushed himself backwards and down on his cock.  
"Draco.. more" groaned Harry inbetween the moans escaping him..  
Draco continued.. He was close now, it didnt take much.  
Draco came in screams of pleasure. Before he collapsed exhausted besides Harry on the bed.

"I missed you soo much!" Said Harry kissing Dracos collarbone.

"I missed you too" he replied running his fingers through Harrys messy hair.

"And Hermione and Ron are totally okay with this you know? Us" Harry continued waiting for Dracos reaction.  
"You told them?" Dracos jaw dropped.  
"I did, well umm.. Ron were disgusted by the fact that Im sleeping with you, but Hermione talked him off it, and she is absolutely supportive. Ron will come around eventually"  
"And what about everybody else? Do they know?" Draco was a bit worried now.  
"They dont know, I told Hermione and Ron to keep it to themselves, and when they say theyre gonna do it, its true. Its a reason theyre my best friends" Harry smiled at him.  
"Its good theyre supportive" said Draco and kissed Harrys nose.

"I better get back now before Snape accidentally comes by" he said kissing Harry goodbye.  
"5 minutes?" Harry didnt want him to go, not now, he didnt lnow when he would be able to see him again. Draco looked into the hreen begging eyes knowing the fight was lost, he leaned back in the bed and looked at him with strict eyes  
"You know I cant" he tried  
"But, I need you to, i love you!" Said Harry dragging him into a kiss he didnt have the heart to turn down.

Harrys eyes were shining with happiness when they broke the kiss, Draco smiled and hugged him Tight.

I gotta go now" Harry nodded silently and let go of his hand. Draco kissed Harry goodbye and headed out for the hallways once again. He walked out through the portrait and smiled.. the Portrait smiled back. He continued down the hallway and almost collided wit a certain teacher. Draco held his breath as Snape passed him on his way to the third floor. Exactly the second Draco thought he was safe Snape turned around and looked right at him. Or through him, Snape couldnt see him. Dracos heart was pounding inside his chest as he backed away slowly, not taking his eyes off Snape. He continued backwards around the next corner and ran towards his bedroom, knowing Snape could reveal him any minute. He ran through the portrait hole and up the stairs to his bedroom. He landed in jis own bed shaking with fear mixed with an adrenaline rush.. what if Snape had seen him? Or known he was there? He crossed everything he had and hoped that was not the case, and fell asleep.


	12. Written Words

More weeks passed and they couldnt risk another meeting. Draco went slowly insane without seeing Harry everyday, they avoided eachother. They had to. Both of them were afraid to look at the other in case Snape was close. For Harry, these weeks couldnt have been worse, he had to face Snape everyday, he followed him around wherever he went. ready to catch him and make his and Dracos life a pure living hell. More than it already was. Both Ron and Hermione got Harrys feelings. They knew how it felt being separated. They also knew that he would eventually get enough of all the secrets. They were prepared to defend their best friend til the end. Harry faced a lot of hate. Every single gryffindor except those three despised Draco for everything that was worth. Hermione had grown to understand their situation more, as her feelings for Ron grew stronger.

"Harry?" she asked quietly the fifth night in a row Harry had been sitting in the window staring down on the ground. When she didnt get an answer she walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"You know we're here for you no matter what" she took his hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you, Mione" he answered and tried to smile. "I know, it's just unfair, Snape cant keep us apart like this, im afraid to stand up against him, thinking of what he might do to Draco."

"I know, Harry, I assure you, Draco is trying to figure something out" she smiled.

Harry nodded and went over to his bed to sleep. He smiled and said thank you once again before Hermione headed out to her own dorm leaving him to his own thoughts once again.

Draco didnt sleep much that night, his mind were focused on how to tell his dad he was in love with Harry potter. Draco was happy and wanted to know his reaction before Snape told him. That would mean he and harry could move their relationship out in the public, regardless of other peoples opinions. Thats why Draco, this particular night, took a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote:

"Dear Family

I know I havent been much of a son lately, Im having trouble as usual, but something good has happened too. You're probably gonna choke on your scotch father, and mother, your face have seen too many tears, please don't cry. I know this probably will be the end of what you call the pride of The Malfoy clan. Because I happen to have fallen in love with a boy, that's not a surprise you say.. Well this may be; This boy is the son of James and Lily Potter. He came to me, when I needed help, told me that everything is gonna be alright. I didn't know then, he loves me back. I'm telling you this myself because Severus have threatened to tear us apart. If we dont break up, which I have no intention of doing, I love Harry and he loves me.

I didn't want to give Severus the joy of telling you that your beloved son is dating Harry Potter, so I decided to tell you myself. If you don't accept this as it is, please send all my belongings to me and I shall find a place on my own. This is probably a lot for you to handle. Harry made me see that I actually have a choice. I am the master of my own life. I chose Harry, no evil forces in the world can change that.

Draco"

He sighed and folded the letter. An owl sat patiently outside his window and waited for his letter. He opened the window and put the letter in the owls beak and watched him fly, home, to the manor. His mother would break down in tears and sob quietly.. As she had done hundreds of times before when Draco didn't live up to the expectations required of him. This had happened before. The day he told them he was gay, and again the day he threatened to leave the family for good. And he would crush his mothers heart again today.. but again its better for her that the news would come from himself rather than the slimy git of a Godfather he had.

Draco sighed again and waited for the reply to his letter. He headed back to his bed and dreamed of messy black hair and green eyes. He woke the next morning and had forgotten all about the letter as he headed to the great hall for his usual black coffee. At his seat in the great hall, there was a letter. Suddenly Draco remembered everything and ripped it out of the envelope.

"Dear Draco

At first look, of this strange event it seemed to me that you were scared to tell us, I understand that, your father and I havent been the parents you need. We followed others instead of making choices on our own. Cowardly crawled under the whip of our Lord. Oppose and get killed, he once said. No one is opposing anything. In pure fear for their own lfie. But Draco my dear, your choice of partner, both yourself and Harry comes from mighty, well-known wizarding family's. I'm a bit shocked but we will work something out, you are our only son, and we love you! Dont worry about your father he will come around as always. And dont worry about Severus either, he has gotten a angry letter from me, saying things I will not utter here. He is not a problem anymore.

And as you may have thought already, we are positive to you having a relationship with Harry. It's as you put it, your life. What you do with it is up to you. Just remember that we love you Draco.

Love, Mother"

Draco smiled as he folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He walked down the hallways heading to the Gryffindor dorms. He walked past Lovegood and Longbottom before his eyes gazed upon the black mess of hair. He sat with his friends and studied. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest making sure no one else than Granger and the Weasel saw them. Especially the Weasel


	13. In Times Like This

Harry felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his chest.

"Hey love" Draco whispered into his hair.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, hoping Draco knew what he was doing.

"Shut the fuck up, and kiss me" Draco demanded pulling his face back. Their lips met in a longing kiss. Harry forgot time and place and just threw himself with all he had into Draco's kiss. Hermione smiled at them while sending Ron a murderous glare.

Harry wondered what Draco had figured out since he was kissing him in public.. Had he found a way of keeping Snape from telling his parents? Harry didnt have time to think more on that because soon after Draco ended the kiss he grabbed his hand and dragged Harry with him to the Slytherin dorms. They hurried up the stairs leaving a track of clothes behind them as they continued into the bathroom.

Draco dragged Harry's pants off in a rage, he wanted Harry. Now! Harry ripped off Draco's shirt and smirked.

"Angry sex?" he asked looking at the raging boy tearing off his pants.

"No, very happy sex, I'm just mad because you always wear so much fucking clothes!" with those words and a flick of his wand they were both naked and headed for the shower.

Harry groaned, while Draco made a trail of seductive kisses down his back.

"Take me! now" Harry screamed wild with desire.

Draco did not need to be asked twice. Two of his fingers were playing around Harry's hole. Suddenly without warning he thrust them deep into him. Harry groaned with pleasure and leaned forward slightly.  
Draco's cock was already hard of the thoughts he had had the last few weeks, he had longed for this! He leaned forward and entered Harry with a sigh filled with longing pleasure. Harry moaned as the warn soothing wather ran down their naked bodies. Harry moaned, his Draco was there behind him, pleasing them both, two months ago he would have been mad to think that this could actually happen. But now he knew he couldnt live without their meetings, he couldnt live without Draco. Draco moaned behind him, Harry turned his head and grinned.

"Look at you.." he said pushing himself backwards.

"Harry, dont! I swear Im gonna.." a shiver ran through Dracos body as his cum left him.

Both of them moaned loudly and tried to remain standing. But a few seconds later Draco's legs failed to support him. He landed, and Harry landed on top of him.

"Now, thats a new one" said Harry

Draco blinked as he dragged Harry by his hair closer.

"Its a win-win, we get satisfied as fuck! We get clean and you get happy news" he grinned at Harry

"What happy news?"

"Hmm.. I got tired of Snape, so I decided to send my family a letter" Draco tried to keep his face as serious as possible.

"And now they're gonna kill you, so youre saying you need to move?" Harry tried

"No" a giggle escaped Dracos mouth. "Mother is actually fucking okay about this"

Harrys jaw dropped. Dracos mother? Okay with it.. He didnt know how to answer so he said the one question still In his mind.

"And your father?"

"Well, he wont exactly welcome you with open arms.." Draco said silently "But I cant say I care, he will come around"

Harry pulled Dracos face down and kissed him, letting all his emotions out. He had never been this happy in his life, finally he and Draco could be seen together as something more that arch enemies!

Draco smiled as he went out of the shower. They didnt hurry.. For the first time, they didnt hurry. 20 minutes later Harry took Dracos hand as they headed down the stairs to the commonroom. The voices they had heard stopped when the other slytherins saw the boy Draco Malfoys hand were linked too..

Astoria Greengrass looked shocked. But when she got Pansy Parkinsons elbow in the ribs she smiled.

Draco and Harry didnt care, they walked out of the commonroom. Laughing as they went they passed a few shocked Puffs and Blaise Zabini.. Blaise looked at them with a disgusted look and rushed towards Pansy who walked behind them. Draco dragged Harry down the hallway and blinked.

"Ready?"

"Ready when you are!" they kissed one last time and headed for the great hall to make a little scene..

***Sorry for a short chapter. The next one may be the last. Its up to you***

**Love.. Le Author**


	14. Harry James Potter

Severus Snape sat at his usual seat in the great hall drinking his usual black coffee. Nothing special with this day. As usual. He was growing tired of keeping Mr. Malfoys juicy little secret all by himself. He needed to work out a way of using this to his profit even more.. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about the cause of all this mess.. If his Lily hadnt married that bloke Potter.. Harry wouldnt have been born..Lily would be alive, and his.. he wouldnt be stuck here! He had wished this particular thing a millon times before. He missed Lily..

Severus Snape.. yes he missed her.. He turned his head towards the entrance and saw her offspring walking towards him hand in hand with Malfoy?! What the? He stood up

Draco grinned towards Snape as he almost chocked on his coffee. He turned to Harry and giggled. Hundreds of eyes stared shocked at them as they stopped in front of Snape. Draco took Harrys hands and pulled him a bit closer. He pressed his lips against Harrys.

A huge sigh went through the hall as they kissed.

Neville Longbottom dropped his toast as he saw Draco Malfoy kiss Harry Potter. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley looked at eachother and smiled. The rest of the teachers and students had almost lost their breath when their kiss ended.

"What the fuck is this supposed to mean!" screamed Snape, he didnt swear alot but this happening required it

"Love!" Screamed the boys back and walked two steps closer to him.

"Its an abomination!" Snapes voice were high pitched. They had broken their agreement! He couldnt wait til Lucius got to hear the news of what his precious son was doing! A small grin spread across his face. He was just about to reach out and grab Draco when..

"Severus!" Dumbledores voice stopped him

"Why are you opposing this relationship?" He asked without taking his piercing eyes off him.

Snape turned a bit pink where he stood..

"Opposing? He tried to force us apart!" Said Draco with a hateful voice.

Snape didnt answer, he stared at Draco and mumbled a spell.

"Severus!" Another roar from Dumbledore made him shiver, he went down the two steps and rushed out of the great hall swearing to everyone that laid their eyes on him.

The whole hall started cheering as Snape walked around the corner and disappeared. Draco and Harry turned around and walked over to Harrys table. Hermione and Ron smiled as they sat down

"The most exciting thing that happened this year" said Hermione giggling. "Im glad you two are working out together"

Ron nodded to confirm his thoughts about the matter, still with his eyes on their hands.

"So are we, Gran.. Hermione" said Draco, he just remembered that she had a first name.. A quite beautiful one too.

Harry looked at Draco wondering what his next move was.. He had a smile on his face.. he was full of secrets.. again. They looked at eachother and giggled. Shortly after Luna, Neville and Ginny joined the conversation. Harry didnt talk,he stared down in his coffee waiting for the right moment to ask Draco a rather important question. He needed him. More than anything else!

**Four Months Later**

The 6th year at Hogwarts reached its end.. Harry and Draco knew they couldnt return to either London or Malfoy manor. It didnt matter how positive Dracos parents were about their relationship when they were close to Voldemort. Harry knew he had to kill him soon.. The profecy had said so.. Well he didnt need a profecy to make him understand that.. He needed to figure out the thing about all these Horcruxes.. At least he had Draco.. And Draco had him.. They needed eachother and had eachother, nothing was ever gonna change that!

They walked through the hallways of Hogwarts, together.. Everyone had more or less accepted them as a couple and turned out pretty supportive. To Harrys great joy, no one of his house judged him. Not even the Slytherins. He smiled as he walked with Draco down to a big tree..

Draco, he had a plan. He had been thinking of this a lot recently. He couldnt live without Harry, he wanted Harry to be his in every way possible. There were one way left.. Draco smiled to himself as he stopped in front of the tree. He looked deep into Harrys eyes, he didnt have a single clue of what he was about to do.. They smiled at eachother. A warm smile filled with happiness and love. Draco took a deep breath, his right hand were locked around that little black box in his pocket. He had had it for months.. A ring in white gold, with six small and one big emerald in a row. Emerald, the same color as Harrys eyes.. Its now or never he said to himself. Here he was.. asking the boy who lived to remain his for the rest of their lives.. He was getting anxious.. who wouldnt? Its Harry Potter for gods sake! The most wanted boy in the wizarding world. No, no, no focus! Screw up now, and it'll haunt you forever! Focus damnit! He commanded himself. Its his Harry! His! The love of his life.. right in front of him, without a single clue of what was just about to happen. He took one last deep breath and whispered

"Harry? Can I ask you something?" hiding the shiver in his voice

"You know you can!" Smiled Harry and kissed his nose.

Time stood still as Draco pulled out the black box opened it at the same time he knelt down in front of Harrys feet looking up on him. Seeing a sparkle of hope and excitement in his beautiful green eyes as he did what he had wanted to do for weeks. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Harry James Potter, I have _always loved you, always will until the end of time, will you marry me?"_


	15. The Beginning Of The Rest Of Our LIves

**_A huge thanks to my you beautiful readers who reviewed, favorited and followed this story, I simply cant thank you enough 3 _**

_Draco Malfoy took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror once more. It was June 15th, his wedding day. Today he was marrying Harry James Potter. He smiled to himself and ran his hand through his silver-blonde hair. He and harry had agreed on a simple wedding with only the closest invited._

_"Draco? Are you ready now?" Draco smiled as he heard his soon-to-be husbands voice._  
_"Yes, I am"_  
_The door opened and Harry Potter walked in. He was wearing a simple white shirt and blue jeans. His tie was black for the occasion. His hair were not so messy and his green eyes were shining brighter than ever._  
_"Wow.." Harry sighed and walked over to Draco_  
_Harry grabbed the blonde boys hand and pulled him into a passionate kiss._  
_"You look beautiful, Draco" Harry kissed his forehead and smiled_

_Most of Harry and Draco's friends were gathered in a small church in Godricks Hollow this warm summer night. Hermione and Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Luna and Neville Longbottom, Fred, George and Ginny. All of them sat quite still waiting for the two men to enter. Luna had a little smile on her face, she sat next to three empty seats with her hand in her husbands._

_"Rise" smiled Hermione from the little altar, she was asked to marry them, which was a great pleasure. She smiled as the doors to the little church opened. Harry and Draco walked slowly up the isle hand in hand smiling. Draco's parents smiled at them. Narcissa Malfoy took her husbands hand and wiped away a tear. She was happy for her son, finally he had found a perfect match. Even her husband smiled.._

_Draco's heart were racing, he wasnt exactly nervous, he was enjoying every single second. He looked at Harry, eyes filled with tears. They stopped in front Hermione. She smiled and began to read. She had modified the version a bit.._

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day, to witness the marriage between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, two extraordinary wizards. I'm honored to be here today, I have known Harry for years and I am soo proud of them." She took Draco and Harry's hands in hers and smiled._

_"I have always supported them and I always will, so therefore I ask you, Harry James Potter"_  
_"Do you, Harry James Potter take Draco Lucius Malfoy, standing by your side to be your husband from this day til the end?"_  
_Harry smiled to the love of his life, one single tear ran down his cheek as he cleared his voice and said:_  
_"I do, forever and always" Draco smiled at him and looked at Hermione waiting for the same question._  
_"So, I will ask you Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you take Harry James Potter, standing by your side to be your husband from this day to the end?"_  
_Draco took Harry's hand and looked him in the eyes as he said_  
_"I do, always and forever"_

_Harry smiled and lead a hand up to Draco's cheek to wipe away his tears, they both smiled and kissed each other like it was the first time again. They were married now, nothing was ever gonna separate them. They were together forever. The little church were soon filled with cheers and tears of joy as the guests rose and greeted the newly-weds.  
Harry and Draco pulled away from each other to look at their guests. Harry noticed three empty seats beside Luna.  
"Why are there empty seats at our wedding?" he asked Draco a bit confused.  
"They're not empty" said Draco and took his hand and lead him over to the seemingly empty seats._

_When Harry got closer he saw one picture laying on each chair, one of his mother, Lily Potter smiling at him, one of his father, James Potter, smiling even more, and one of his godfather, Sirius Black toasting in redwine and smiling._  
_"I know they would have been proud of the man you have become Harry" Draco smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek._  
_"They would have loved you, Draco" said Harry in between the tears escaping his eyes._

They both walked out of the little church along with the guests and headed for their after-party. Harry smiled and whispered  
"Now, Draco Potter-Malfoy, are you ready for the first day in the rest of our life?"  
"I have always been" he whispered and kissed him.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"

**_Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :) Thank you soo much for your time 3_  
**~Susanne (author)


	16. Kings Cross

"Daddy?!" the little boy pulled the covers off his sleeping parents. "Wake up!"

"Hrmf" the man grunted and hid his head underneath the pillow.

"Daddy!?" He turned to the other sleeping wizard and screamed at him. But he got the same response from that side of the bed and decided to wake them up a little jump he stood in the middle of the bed and giggled happily, jumping around making his parents believe there was an earthquake going in this early London morning in the end of august.

"Get the child to lay still for heavens sake!" he growled to the man beside him from underneath the pillows.

"Before 6am he is your son!"

The little 11 year old boy pushed his way through the crowd of people on Kings Cross in wind blew through his light blonde hair as he ran. Making a mess of all the effort his parents had put in making his messy hair stay in place earlier that bright green eyes shone with happiness, he smiled and nodded to everyone that passed all knew who he was. He looked so like his parents you couldnt possibly be wrong.

And this sunny morning two grown men walked in through the gates, hand in hand closely behind their son. One with a pale scar on his forehead underneath the messy nest of black hair. Behind the glasses, a pair of emerald green eyes. Harry Potter.

And by his side, a tall blonde man with stormy grey eyes and a heavy bag of books across his boy made his way towards the wall between platform nine and ten. Stopping right before the wall. He turned around and smiled at his parents.

"Look at him" Draco smiled to his husband "Just like you"

Harry smiled back.

"But he's got your hair" he said, running a hand through his own.

"True enough"

"Come on now" Harry said to his son when he grabbed his hand waiting to get through the wall to platform 9 3/4.

-x-

Hermione Weasley looked at her daughter Rose making sure she was properly husband Ronald was looking around for the Potter family.

"Here they come" he smiled towards his wife when he spotted them.

"So they do" she said hugging Rose one more time.

She escaped her mothers arms and ran to meet the ran over to Harry and Draco and hugged them both.

"Hi Sirius!" She said at the blonde boy and hugged him smiled and joined over to her parents.

"Hello" Draco said and hugged Hermione when they got over to them.

"Hi" she said hugging him backShe turned to Harry and gave him a bone breaking hug

"Ronald" Draco nodded towards Ron.

"Draco" he answered with the same uncomfortable shiver in his voice. They had gotten on first name terms, but still, didnt much like being with one another.

"Long trip?" Ron asked Harry just to get over the awkward silence.

"No, not really, but our dear little Sirius decided to wake us up with an earthquake, we took a few wrong turns here and there, a sleepy Draco is a terrible driver" he said and smiled towards his husband.

"Yes, Hugo was like that too when this day came, Ronald almost lost his way" Hermione said and smiled towards the ginger haired boy standing a bit away from them before her eys rested again on Ron.

"I cant believe they have grown soo fast" Draco said looking at the three children.

"I know, I cant believe we were that young once" Harry stated looking at Ron

"True, but now its up to them" he said

"And Rose! You better get into Gryffindor!" He shouted at his daughter making her blush slightly.

"Yes, dad" she answered laughed until he got Hermiones elbow in his ribs.

"Ouch, blimey Hermione! Thank god she's got your brain, getting her into Gryffindor wont be a problem" he said smiling even wider than before.

The four adults talked for another five minutes before they were interrupted by a giggling Hugo Weasley.

"What now?" Said Hermione who recognized the giggling smile from the years at Hogwarts with her husband.

"Teddy Lupin just kissed Andromeda Zabini" he giggled and had to take a breath or two. "Our Teddy Lupin! Kissed Blaise and Pansy Zabinis daughter!"

"And you interrupted them?" Hermione asked looking seriously at her son."You are so like your father!" Ron grinned and hugged his son. Whispering something in his ear making Hugo giggle even more than before and run off.

The clock struck 10.58 when the two families headed towards the train.

"Be safe, love" Draco said to his son hugging him once before letting him into Harrys arms."And you better get into Slytherin! Grandfather Lucius wouldnt get too pleased with you hetting into Hufflepuff!" He continued

"Draco! Dont push him" Harry said covering his sons ears."Well, just make sure not getting into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw then!" He whispered when Harry looked another way.

But Harry heard him and sat down to get face to face with Sirius

"If it really matters that much to you, you can choose. The sorting hat always takes your wish seriously, or it did that with me at least, and you are my son, so I dont see why not" he smiled hugging the boy tight before letting him go and board the train.

"Bye" Sirius waved to his parents from the waved back and son. On his way to his first year at Hogwarts. Harry dragged Draco closer and kissed him. He got the same feeling he had had for 19 years now.

Happiness

* * *

This is not the end either. I loved writing this story so I will continue. Probably I will regain my inspiration and continue with my other story soon. So a million dollar question:

Did you like this? I decided to make this my version of the last pages from the last book.

Please review


End file.
